


Like Nothing Else / Excuses / The Rush

by moondor_majesty



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondor_majesty/pseuds/moondor_majesty
Summary: A handful of Donna/Christina drabbles I wrote utter ages ago. In 2009, probably.





	1. Like Nothing Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #66 - Taste @ femslash100  
> Rating: T

“You taste like –” Christina paused. Because, drunk or not, she had a feeling it would come off very bizarre to tell the random woman whom she’d just snogged that, beneath the copious amounts of booze, the ginger woman tasted like time, space, and an explosion of infinite and endless possibilities.  
  
“Like what?” Donna asked, leaning in so close to the brunette that she was just barely balanced on the edge of the barstool.  
  
“Like nothing else on earth,” Christina concluded, with a smile at the stranger, as she drew forward to meet her lips again. “And I love it.”


	2. Excuses

“Don’t you like it?” Christina asked, her fingers sliding up Donna’s body in their close quarters, one of her hands coming to the large gem that rested just slightly above where Donna’s cleavage began.  
  
“A lot,” Donna nodded, and Christina knew, with the way she was being eyed just so, that Donna was no longer talking about the thieved bit of jewelry. “You just don’t have to steal me something every time you want to get me pressed up against the side of building, is all.”  
  
“Mmm… I know,” Christina muttered, her lips trailing a path down Donna’s neck. “It’s just a good excuse to.”


	3. The Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M  
> Warnings: Breathplay

How long could she take it?   
  
A jolt of adrenaline surged through Christina’s pulsing veins as she felt the scarf tighten around her neck at Donna’s hands, nearly, but not quite, cutting off her air supply. The redhead continued to drive her to the brink, her other hand working expertly to make Christina moan and hum in pleasure.  
  
As Donna’s fingers dipped into Christina’s warm, wet center, her back arched slightly, lifting off of the seat, the sensations surging through her, heightened. She was so close. So deliciously, maddeningly close.   
  
Her head swam, feeling the scarf tighten once more, and Christina realized that she could no longer breathe. She was completely at Donna’s control. Perfect. That sweet rush of danger mingled perfectly with the ripples of euphoria that radiated through her until finally, just as Donna released her grasp on the scarf, Christina came like no other.  
  
Breathing heavily, Christina slumped back against the seat. After a few seconds, her hand cupped the side of Donna’s face, and she drew herself back up to her, kissing her in a slow, thankful way. She was the best thing that Christina had ever stolen. Even if it was only for the afternoon.  
  
They still had plenty of time left, though, and Christina _definitely_ felt she should repay Donna for that.


End file.
